


tradition

by sandpapersnowman



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 06:12:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: It's down to him and Roxy.





	tradition

**Author's Note:**

> this is both the extent of the thought I had while watching kingsman tonight and also to say that I'm taking short prompts for a bit! sandpapersnowman.tumblr.com/tagged/taking-prompts

As is traditional, him and Harry have 24 hours together.

He imagines what Harry's doing to him is less traditional.


End file.
